It's NEVER a good idea to insult your partners gf
by Lava Puppy
Summary: Kisame does the one thing no person should do to his partner's GF...he insults her hair.This was completley random...i have warned you. Includes ItachixOC and Deidara getting pushed around...srr Deidara.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, it's probably NEVER a good idea to insult your partner's girlfriend.

Disclaimer: if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about it, now would I?

Summary: Kisame does the one thing that NO guy should EVER do to his partner's girlfriend; he teases her about her hair color.

#&(STORY START)&#

Kaana Harakage was wandering around the Akatsuki base, trying to find 2 things: One, was her prized kunai she'd lent to her boyfriend, Itachi Uchiha, and two, Deidara, who was about to become dead for putting pink hair dye in her hair spray. She found the Kunai with her Boyfriend, in the 'living room'. She put out her hand in front of him, blocking the sight of the television. She was waaay mad still. "Kunai. Now." She said, eyes narrowed with her copyright 'Kaana's death glare'. His eyes traveled to her bright pink hair, and raised an eyebrow. "Whoa! Nice hair there, bubblegum!" the excruciatingly annoying shark man who also happened to be itachi's partner exclaimed, laughing. She turned to him. "SHUT UP SUSHI!" she screamed, trying to push away her concealed feelings of hurt, embarrassment, and humility. Just then, Deidara and Sasori walked in the door, Sasori fiddling with a little puppet, and Deidara talking to him. "-so I put it in the spray bottle, and now she wont know what hit her! Except maybe a load of strawberries!" he finished, being resorted to a laughing mass of idiocy. Kaana snatched the Kunai from Itachi's hand, and mouthed 'get out of the way!' to sasori, who followed her gesture, and she pounced on the blonde haired bomb expert. His eye widened when he realized what happened. "Uh...Uh…hi, Kaana-sama…uh…I like you…he…hair?" he stammered. She grinned maliciously, and whispered: "Oh, why thank you Deidara. You should. It's probably the last thing you'll see for a very long time." And proceeded to bruise him severely. "So, Kaana-kun, what about your hair?" Kisame laughed again. Kaana stared at him, then promptly burst into tears. And ran out of the room shouting something along the lines of: "I HATE SUSHI! AND THE COLOR PINK AND MY LIFE!" poor, poor Kaana. Itachi glared at kisame, who shrunk away in fear as the sharingan user stood up, but blinked confusedly as he left the room. He looked around at the other occupants in the room, which included: Hidan, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara and Kakuzo. Kakuzo left the room, Hidan stared at the ceiling, Zetsu clamped up, Deidara stared at him as though he were crazy (A/N:He is though.) and Sasori was shaking his head, saying: "Kisame, you never, ever, ever, tease a girl about her hair when her anger runs out. She was probably hurt enough that deidara pranked her, but now your going to get hurt. Badly. By her and itachi.". "But why would Itachi-san hurt me? I didn't insult him." Kisame asked. "He's her girlfriend. Whatever happens on her end is going to effect his end." Deidara added.

With Kaana and Itachi

Kaana was crying into her pillow when itachi found her. He sat on her bed, and pu a hand on her head as she cried. "You're an S-Class criminal, Kaana-Koi. Your supposed to be emotionless." He said. "I can't Sob help it! You know Ita-Koi that I hate being the center of attention! That's why im the master of the shadow teqniques!" she cried, latching on to him. "I'll help you get revenge." He suggested. She nodded, brightening up immediately. She jumped up and pulled out honey, feathers and a bucket from under the bed. Itachi looked like this: o.O "What?" she said innocently. He shook his head and they went on with their plan.

LATER

Kisame walked through the kitchen door. he was hungry. But then…SPLAT! a bucket of hiney fell on his head. "KYAAA!!!!" Kaana used her battle scream, and turned a fan on behind a HUGE pile of feathers. Kisame was now a chicken man. And what was worse, Kaana and Itachi had persuaded all of the Akatsuki to the dinner table, including the leader. Kisame NEVER EVER forgot this life lesson.

THE END

The Moral of the story: never insult your partner's girlfriend's hair color.

Author notes:

Ok, if that was bad, im sorry. That was my first EVER one shot comedy…thing…plz review to tell me how it was, id appreciate it!

Lava Puppy


	2. UhOh

Uh-oh…

Disclaimer: I own Kaana

Summary: This is another Oneshot about my OC Kaana and the Akatsuki…really random!

START

The Akatsuki were scared. No, scratch that. The Akatsuki were freakin terrified. They're 2nd female member, Kaana, was…having monthly problems… And poor Kisame was caught In the middle of her present rage-storm. It all started this morning…

_Kisame was sitting at the table, with Deidara, sasori, kakuzo, hidan and Itachi. Kaana hadn't invited coughforcedcough the leader, zetsu, tobi or the other girl member because they were conveniently having a tea party at the moment. So, she forced her boyfriend and the rest of the members to come instead. Anyhow, they were shivering along the table, or at least, the members other than Itachi were. Itachis' too…dignified to shiver, he…shutters. So we have 5 shivering members and 1 that shutters. Suddenly, the door burst open. Kaana, the feared shadow manipulator from the Leaf was wearing a frilly pink shirt with depressing gray cargo pants, her hair was braided on one side, and let down in the middle, and had a small ponytail on the other side. She was wearing one purple flip-flop, and one black army boot. And she was carrying a heaping pile of pancakes. "Don't make a mess!" she growled, plopping them down, not spilling a drop of syrup. They each took one, careful not to spill, and then Kisame took a bite. Drip! a drop landed on the table. Kaana turned slowly, a murderous look in her eye. "I. Told. You. Not. To. Make. A. Damn. Mess." She hissed. "I..it…a drop!" he stammered. She advanced. "Your being silly! It was just one drop!" he cried, shielding himself. That did it. The other members ran for it, even Itachi sprinted towards the door. Kisame slid down the wall as Kaana dumped a big vat of syrup on his head. Itachi came back in with the fire extinguisher. White foam filled the room, covering everything. Kaana squealed like a little girl, and made a 'fire-extinguisher-angel' on the floor. She stood up and then immediately fell asleep against Itachi. Kisame anime dropped. "She loves snow. It makes her sleep." Itachi said simply, carried her out. Kisame ran out and into the other female's room (Halo's Room) but what was there made his heart stop. Leader, Halo and Zetsu were having a tea party. It was complete with frilly pink table clothes, herbal tea, and a plastic pink tea set. "You…i…we…I THOUGHT THAT WAS A COVER UP!" Kisame exploded. _

Apparently not.

There, another one! lol


End file.
